Head of the Hyuga Clan
by Liayso
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has been training her whole life for this moment, the day she becomes the head of the Hyuga clan. Every bit of Hinata's strength, will and courage will be tested to its limits. A Hinata/Hyuga clan centered fic with slight Naruhina.
1. Hiashi Makes a Decision

The Head of the Hyuga Clan

By Liayso

Summary: Hinata Hyuga has been training her whole life for this moment, the day she becomes the head of the Hyuga clan. Leading such a grand family, making the hard decisions a clan head has to make, protecting and guarding every single member… every bit of Hinata's strength, will and courage will be tested to its limits. A Hinata/Hyuga clan centered fic. (Slight Naruhina)

Author's note: Hello there! This is a Hinata/Hyuga clan centered fic. I've always felt that the Hyugas were underused and undeveloped in the manga/anime, which is why I'm writing this fic. Some things you need to know for this fic are that Hinata and Neji are in their early to mid 20's, Kakashi is the Hokage, and Konoha and the other ninja villages have defeated Madara and all the other evil ninja villains. Oh and since Hanabi's character has no real characterization in canon (as of yet), I've taken the liberty to characterize her in a certain way that I hope you all will find interesting and believable.

Now, onto the story!

Chapter 1: Hiashi Makes a Decision

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga stood in the clan dojo, staring up at the banner containing the Hyuga family crest of the sun with the flame, as he waited. He would be the first to admit that he was wrong about his eldest daughter, Hinata. When he had begun training her at the start of her childhood, he did not see any promise in her. Hiashi had thought that his daughter would not amount to anything great, but now he realized that he was wrong.

By the time that Hinata had graduated from the academy, Hiashi had given up on training her and focused more on his younger daughter, Hanabi. He had given up on Hinata.

She had not.

Hinata had continued her training and pushed herself to become stronger. Little by little, day by day, Hinata had increased her strength, speed, and skill as a result of all her hard work. Hiashi had not noticed at first but her development as a competent ninja became more and more apparent over the years. Slowly, Hinata gained respect from her fellow exacting Hyuga family members. However, it was not until the time when Hanabi first took the Chuunin exams that Hiashi realized that Hinata had surpassed his expectations of her a thousand times over.

Hanabi had been thirteen years old, and Hinata had been eighteen and recently promoted to jounin level. Hiashi had been told that his younger daughter had performed brilliantly during the first two parts of the exam. When it came time for the third part, the final matches, Hiashi had expected Hanabi to exhibit the same brilliance as before. But that was not what happened.

Faced off against the late Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, Hanabi had suffered an upsetting defeat. It was the first time that Hiashi had seen her fail. It was the first time that Hanabi had failed at anything, and it had shamed Hanabi so much that she ran away from home. Hiashi and the Hokage had sent out a search party to find her, but they were unsuccessful. It is difficult to locate someone who has a near 360 degree field vision and an ability to see hundreds of meters in distance.

It had been Hinata and her fellow Team 8 members, along with Neji, who had finally found Hanabi. When Hiashi had learned this, he expected his daughter and nephew to be dutiful and bring Hanabi back straightaway. Instead what he got was his eldest daughter giving him a lecture. Hiashi recalled that moment with a proud smile upon his face. It had been an eye opener to him.

_

* * *

_

Hiashi sat in his office, looking over clan matters and paperwork when there was a knock at the door. He looked up to see a branch member named Koh slide open the door.

"_My Lord Hiashi," Koh began, "Lady Hinata has returned with news of Lady Hanabi."_

"_Bring her in," Hiashi said._

_Koh stepped aside to let Hinata in. She gave him a smile and politely excused him from the room, saying that she would like to speak to her father in private. He nodded and bowed to both Hinata and Hiashi before leaving. Hiashi stood up and stared at his daughter with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Well, where is she?" he demanded._

"_She is safe."_

"_You are not answering my question!" Hiashi said angrily. "Where is Hanabi? Tell me now!"_

_In the face of her father's growing anger, Hinata managed to remain calm and stood straight, looking him in the eye._

"_I can't tell you because she does not want to see you at the moment."_

_Hiashi could not believe it. His daughter was defying a direct order from him._

"_That is ridiculous. I am her father and yours as well," he reminded her._

"_Yes, while that may be true, you do not know us as a father should know his children," Hinata said gently. "You don't understand us well, Hanabi especially."_

"_I know my daughter," Hiashi insisted._

"_No," Hinata said, shaking her head, "you don't." She paused and then glanced down, mustering up her resolve. "The Hyuga family has always been marked by greatness and achievement. There is no room, nor any toleration, for failure. Hanabi knows that. She saw what happened to those who failed, the ostracism they experience," she said, referring to herself, "and she did not want that to happen to her, which is why she has worked so hard all her life."_

"_And what is wrong about that?" Hiashi asked._

_Hinata looked back up at him with a new light to her eyes that held strength and confidence. "What is wrong is that she trains and pushes herself not because she wants to improve herself, but because she is so afraid of failing, of how you and the rest of the family would view her if she did."_

_Hiashi was taken aback by this. He had not realized that his youngest daughter had this type of insecurity. Hanabi had never shown any fear of anything, not even when she was a small child._

"_So much is demanded and expected of Hanabi," Hinata continued. "I imagine the burden of it overwhelmed her. Hanabi may be strong, but you forget that she is still human, with fears and insecurities like the rest of us."_

"_Are you saying that it is my fault that Hanabi ran away?"_

_Hinata shook her head. "No, not at all Father. I merely wish for you to understand why she did. When Hanabi is ready, she will come back home. But until then, please respect her wishes and wait for her."_

_With that, Hinata bowed respectfully to her father, turned, and left the room._

* * *

That day his daughter had spoken with such conviction in her voice, something Hiashi had never witnessed for himself in her. There was no stutter, no meek intonation, nor a sign of her faltering or running away. When it came down to something important, or someone she cared about, Hinata's true strength shined as brightly as the sun. After that day, Hiashi opened his eyes and began to see his daughters for who they really are.

Hanabi came back to the Hyuga compound a few days after Hinata's talk with Hiashi. The reunion was awkward at first, but the presence of Hinata and Neji helped to ease the tension. Hiashi had expressed his pleasure at Hanabi's return in his stoic way, and she had bowed respectfully and dutifully. But after that day, Hiashi began to see his younger daughter's true self emerge.

The first thing he noticed was the change in Hanabi's personality. Instead of the quiet, respectful and stoic daughter Hiashi thought he had, he found that Hanabi was actually a bright, sometimes cheeky and sarcastic, girl who was full of life and fire. She also seemed to delight in teasing her older sister and cousin. Hiashi found this unnerving at first, but he saw that his daughter was far more comfortable and he learned to accept her this way.

The next change that he saw in Hanabi was her taking up the sword. It was understandable that Hanabi would be interested in the art of the sword with her jounin sensei being the purple-haired, sword-wielding, former ANBU member Yugao Uzuki, but no one had thought that she would prefer it to the Hyuga Gentle Fist Style. A few of the elite Main family members expressed their immense displeasure at this but Hinata had reassured them that Hanabi was still practicing the family arts:

"_She hasn't stopped her Gentle Fist training. Neji and I can attest to that," she had said with some pride for her younger sister._

That comment had peaked Hiashi's interest and he soon found out that Hinata and Neji were training Hanabi as well as helping each other in their own training. One day he had stumbled upon Neji and Hinata drinking tea together after a spar session. He hid behind the corner of a building and listened to their conversation.

* * *

"_You have improved immensely, Hinata," Neji said, taking a sip of his tea._

"_Thank you, but I'm still nowhere near the level that you and my father are at though," Hinata replied._

"_Yes, that may be so, but you are well on your way to achieving that level and even going beyond that."_

_Hinata gave him a gentle smile. "You don't have to be so nice, Neji."_

_Neji shook his head. "I am not saying this to be polite, but because it is true. You improve each time we spar. At the rate you are going, it won't be long until you beat me in a fight."_

_Hinata seemed pleased at that, but she looked down into her tea cup, gripping it tightly in her hands. "What about my father? Do you think that someday I will be able to defeat him in a fight?"_

_Neji finished his tea and gently set down his cup on the tray sitting beside them. "If you keep up with your training, then yes, I do believe that someday you will beat Lord Hiashi."_

"_Thank you, Neji, my brother," Hinata said, smiling into her tea cup as she took another sip. She let out a soft sigh. "I just hope that my father will give me a chance to prove myself against him."_

"_He will," Neji told her. He reached for the teapot on the tray to pour himself more tea, but only a couple of drops fell out the spout. "It appears that we have finished the tea."_

_Hinata did not comment on how she had only drunk one cup and he many. Instead she smiled and asked, "Would you like for me to make another pot?"_

"_Yes, that would be favorable," Neji said, returning her smile._

_The two of them got up, with Neji carrying the tea tray, and left the Hyuga training area._

* * *

Hiashi remembered that day very well. It surprised him, how close his eldest daughter and his nephew had become, and the addition of Hanabi to their group made the bond between them even stronger. The three of them seemed to have come together within the Hyuga clan. Hiashi had not seen a more united group within the clan throughout his lifetime. Hyugas in general were independent. Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi were as independent as the rest of the family, but they gave support to each other if it was needed. That kind of relationship was something that the entire Hyuga family needed, and Hiashi knew that there was only one person that could bring all the Hyuga clan members together.

The door to the dojo opened. Hiashi removed his gaze from the family crest and turned to see Hinata enter. She bowed before speaking.

"I was told that you wish to see me, Father."

"Yes, there is a matter that you and I must settle, Hinata," Hiashi said.

"What kind of matter?"

Hiashi again turned towards the wall scroll that held the family crest of the sun with the flame. "A clan matter. I have watched you become stronger and stronger over the past few years, as a ninja and as a person. And I am very pleased with how much you have grown."

"Thank you, Father," Hinata said, emotion building within her. She wanted to say more, but Hiashi held up his hand so that he could continue.

"I have been thinking about the clan lately. The times have changed and everything will keep changing. The clan needs to change as well in order to keep up. And I believe that only you can enable that to happen."

Hinata looked up at her father expectantly, wondering where this was going to lead to.

"That is why I have decided to step down and appoint you as clan head," Hiashi said, turning to face his daughter.

Hinata's eyes widened and her bottom lip dropped. "Me?"

Hiashi nodded. "Yes," he told her. "But there is something that you must first do in order to become the new head of the Hyuga clan."

"What must I do?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan, the veins around his eyes sticking out. He got into the ready stance of the Hyuga Gentle Fist style, with his palm open and facing Hinata.

"You must defeat me," Hiashi told his daughter.

And then he attacked.

* * *

Please leave a review. It will motivate me to write more. ^_^


	2. The New Clan Head

The Head of the Hyuga Clan

By Liayso

Author's Note:

Hello there, dear readers! I'd like to thank the three people that took the time to review the first chapter, so Thank You, dumdeedum, Umbraen, and Kage-Hyuga-Nara! I really appreciate it! I do plan to include a flashback of Hanabi's running away from the clan in future chapters, so you'll see how Hinata handled that situation. And the entire Konoha 12 gang are all at the Jonin level.

Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Clan Head

Hinata leapt away, off to the side as her father charged towards her, dodging the surge of chakra he had aimed at her with the palm of his hand. She took a step back and got into a defensive stance.

Hiashi turned to his daughter. "Why do you hesitate?" he asked her. "Do you not wish to fight me?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and the veins protruded from the corners of her eyes. She had been startled and shocked when her father first attacked her. But now she got her bearings and knew what she had to do. Hinata changed her stance from defensive to offensive. "No, it's not that. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Father," she told him.

"That is good to hear," Hiashi said. "I will hold nothing back, Hinata."

"I wouldn't want you to," Hinata responded. She brought her palm up and bent her knees in the Gentle Fist Style way. "Defend yourself, Father."

"Come at me with everything you got, Hinata," Hiashi told her.

With a cry Hinata charged at her father, aiming a blow directly at his chest. Hiashi spun, dodging the attack, and sought to counterattack with a sweep of his arm. Expecting this, Hinata ducked and felt the chakra from his palm graze the tips of her dark hair. She swept her leg out in a low spin kick, hoping to knock him off his feet, but Hiashi leapt out of the way. Hinata quickly recovered from her failed attack and flipped herself back onto her own two feet, putting some distance between them.

Hiashi smirked at his daughter. He brought his hand up and beckoned her to come at him. Hinata took the challenge and ran at her father once again. She moved to strike her father in the chest once more. Hiashi dodged and tried countering again, but this time Hinata spun around him to his back. The palm of her hand barely grazed the lower part of his back as he moved away, but Hiashi still felt the burn of chakra seep into his body. It wasn't enough to stop the flow of chakra in that area, but it stung like hell. Hiashi struck out with his arm, forcing Hinata to retreat.

The smirk on Hiashi's face completely dissolved as he shook of the effects of that small blow. Hinata quickly got back into an offensive stance and charged towards her father once again. She struck, kicked, spun, and twisted her body in a series of attacks as she attempted to land another blow upon her father. Hiashi dodged each one successively, but each of Hinata's attacks was immediately followed by another strike. With each attempted blow, Hiashi found it harder and harder to dodge and defend. Her footwork had vastly improved from when she was a child. Before, Hinata was clumsy on her feet, sloppy in the way that she moved. Now she moved as gracefully as the most skilled dancer, but with the deadly precision of an assassin.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Hiashi yelled, as a burst of chakra blasted from his hand.

Hinata leapt back, avoiding the attack, but as soon as the chakra dissipated from his palm, she was once again charging at him. Hiashi knew that he couldn't keep dodging her attacks as he was. He got into position, focused his chakra and began spinning.

"Rotation!"

Hinata gasped as the sphere of spinning chakra appeared around her father. The momentum of her run almost carried her right into it, but she leapt high up in the air at the last moment and sailed over the mass of rotating chakra, landing at the opposite end of the dojo.

Hiashi slowed to a stop. The effect of the rotation damaged the floor of the dojo around him, splintering the wooden boards. Hiashi turned to face his daughter. Her eyes were focused as she tried to assess her next move now that he was using Rotation against her. Hinata reached into the kunai and shuriken holder strapped to her leg and pulled out a few knives and ninja stars. She crossed her arms and threw the metal weapons with a curve, making them come at Hiashi in multiple directions. Hiashi used Rotation once again, blowing back all the projectiles. He didn't know why his daughter bothered with such a tactic. She should know that it wouldn't work.

As soon as he stopped spinning, Hiashi saw that his daughter was gone from her earlier position from when she threw the kunai and shuriken. Instead she was coming down from above him, her hands glowing with chakra. Hiashi barely had time to jump back as her blow came crashing down. The floor of the dojo was completely obliterated. Hiashi then realized that the kunai and shuriken were thrown just to distract him and use Rotation. There was a short three second interval right after rotation where the user was left vulnerable. Hinata had timed it so that her second attack would coincide with that moment. Had she been one second faster, the battle would have been over.

Breathing heavily, Hiashi got back into the Gentle Fist stance. "Impressive, Hinata," he remarked.

Hinata stood up. "I'm just getting started, Father," she panted, her eyes filled with determination.

She advanced on him again with a series of strikes. With each attack Hiashi found himself taking a couple of steps back as he tried to defend against her onslaught. Soon he found himself against the wall of the dojo. Hiashi focused his chakra once more and used Rotation, blowing out the wall. Unable to leap over him like before, Hinata was blown back by the defensive attack. But she was back on her feet and charging. Hiashi retreated through the newly formed gaping hole in the wall, out into one of the many courtyards of the Hyuga compound. Hinata followed after him.

Hiashi turned to face her once again. He decided that he would take the initiative this time and ran at his daughter. He aimed a blow at her chest. Hinata dodged it, but he came back with another blow to her lower abdomen, pushing chakra from his palm into her body. Hinata stumbled back from the blow while Hiashi readied to strike again.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hiashi yelled and struck his daughter twice. "Two Palms!"

"Protective Eight Trigrams!" Hinata yelled out as blade like chakra emitted from her palms, slashing her father's hands and breaking the chain of attacks he was getting into. As soon as her father backed off, Hinata leapt away and landed on top of one of the koi ponds in the courtyard. As she stood on top of the water surface, the koi fish swam and danced below her, attracted to the chakra she was focusing to the soles of her feet.

Hiashi stumbled back in shock. It was rare for anyone to stop the Sixty-Four Palms technique once it was started and yet his daughter was able to do it. And what was even more remarkable was what Hiashi saw with his Byakugan. In the areas that he had struck, Hiashi saw that the flow of chakra in Hinata's chakra network had neither stopped nor increased. It appeared and flowed normally, at a constant pace. His blows had been ineffective.

Hyuga family members, main and branch alike, began appearing outside, attracted to the noise of the fight. Neji and Hanabi were among them. At the sight of her father and sister facing off against each other in the courtyard, Hanabi cried out and began running towards Hinata. "Sister!"

Neji grabbed her arm before she took more than two steps. "No, Hanabi," he told her, shaking his head. "Do not get involved. This is Hinata's fight."

Hanabi looked to her cousin and then back at her sister and father. She remained where she stood and watched the battle with the rest of the clan.

Astounded at his discovery, Hiashi asked his eldest daughter, "How is it that your chakra still flows effortlessly despite having been struck in your chakra points?"

"Neji and I have developed a new defensive technique," Hinata told him. "Right before the moment of impact we expel a bit of chakra from the chakra points and harden it, creating a shield in the area that is being struck."

Hiashi stiffened at her explanation. To perform such a feat in the heat and rush of battle was truly remarkable. It required a tremendous and precise amount of chakra control, reflex and intuition. His daughter had surpassed his expectations of her and went well beyond them.

"It hasn't been perfected yet," Hinata admitted. "Had you kept going with Sixty-Four Palms, I wouldn't have been able to keep up and eventually your blows would have struck my chakra points."

"But still, to be able to do such an act instinctually is incredible," Hiashi said. "You have honed your skills to a level that most ninja have yet to reach. I am impressed."

"Thank you, Father."

"What else do you have up your sleeve? I'm curious," Hiashi told her. He got back into the Hyuga Gentle Fist stance. "Come at me with your best move, Hinata."

"Very well then."

The sun shone highly above her as Hinata took a step back and drew in her elbows to her sides. Her hands became fists and began glowing with chakra. Hinata gritted her teeth as she focused more and more chakra into her fists and the shroud of chakra around them took the shape of two shisa lion heads. The lion-shaped chakra crackled with intensity and light, causing her hair to lift and fly about like a wild mane.

Hinata bowed and brought her fists forward. "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists," she yelled and rushed towards her father.

Hiashi dodged the attack as she came in at him, her fist barely hitting his face by mere inches. But the chakra around her fist was so strong and intense that even the air around it was enough to do damage. In the area that was almost struck Hiashi felt as if the very fires of the sun had burn him and his skin stung with the intensity of a white flame. A direct blow would finish him off.

Hinata came at him with strike after strike. She would not back down, not from this fight. She wanted to prove to her father that she was worthy of becoming the head of the great Hyuga clan. She would prove it to the whole world.

"Hah!" she cried out as she danced around her father, feigning a blow to his back but then quickly spinning back to his front. Hinata thrust her palms forward, striking both his chest and abdomen.

The blast of the strike blew her father back several meters. The lion-like chakra separated from Hinata's fists and two lion chakra beasts emerged, attaching themselves to Hiashi. The chakra went throughout his body and it felt as if real lions were tearing apart his insides, ripping his chakra network with its claws and teeth. Hiashi landed on the ground with a large thud. He couldn't move. He was in pain all over his body and yet, Hiashi knew that Hinata had held back. Had she used the full extent of her power, she could have killed him if she had wanted to. To be able to wield such power and force and yet still be able to restrain it if needed, Hiashi knew he had not made a mistake in deciding that Hinata was more than ready to take on the clan head position.

Seeing that her father was completely immobilized, Hinata began walking towards him. Breathing heavily from the exertion of their fight, she looked down at him with a questioning glance. He gave her a small nod.

"I concede defeat," Hiashi said proudly, proclaiming this fight over.

Hinata smiled at her father. She reached down and lifted him up to his feet, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Let me get you to the medical core," she told her father as she began taking him away with every intention of getting his injuries treated.

"Hold on," Hiashi told her and bade her to wait.

There was a murmur amongst the Hyugas who had gathered outside to watch the fight. Some were in awe of the display of power exhibited by the small and quiet Hyuga heiress. Others were excitedly talking and cheering. Supported by Hinata, Hiashi turned to face them all.

"You have just witnessed the beginning of a new age for the Hyuga clan," he told them. "I, Hiashi Hyuga, have decided to step down as the head of the clan. My daughter, Hinata Hyuga will rise up and take my place as the new head of the Hyuga clan." Hiashi looked down at his daughter. "And she will do great," he said quietly to her.

Hinata smiled up at him in return. She then turned her head to see the clan's reaction to this piece of news. A few of the older and more dignified members of the group merely bowed to her. The younger members were applauding and cheering. Hanabi was the loudest one. A large smiled covered her face and her eyes sparkled with pride for her older sister's success.

Hinata's eyes then found Neji and their gazes locked with each other. A small smile was upon his face and he gave Hinata a single nod. He had always believed in her. Silently, Hinata thanked him. If she hadn't been training with him as a sparring partner for all these years, she knew that she would have never won this fight.

Hinata looked back up at her father. "May I take you to the hospital now?"

With a small chuckle, Hiashi said, "Yes, please do."

His daughter smiled up at him and began helping him out of the courtyard.

* * *

"I knew I had to see it to believe it," Kakashi Hatake stated.

He, Hiashi, Hinata, Shizune and Sakura were in one of the many rooms at the hospital. Hiashi sat on the infirmary bed with his whole upper body exposed as Shizune and Sakura worked to heal his injuries. An assortment of bruises and burns were scattered all over his skin. Hinata looked on with slight worry. Perhaps she had went a little too far in the fight. Seeing his daughter's concern, Hiashi gave her a simple smile, silently telling her that he would be all right.

Kakashi continued speaking. "When I heard that _the _Hiashi Hyuga was put into the hospital by his own daughter, I knew that I had to see it to believe it." He turned to Hinata. "Got tired of his tyranny, did you?" he said with good humor.

A slight blush formed across her face. "My father was hardly a tyrant," Hinata said in defense of her father.

Hiashi let out a small chuckle. "I was testing her to see if she was ready to take my place as the head of the clan, Lord Hokage."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked. "And did she pass?"

"With flying colors," Hiashi said with a proud smile. "You are now looking at the new head of the Hyuga clan."

Both Shizune and Sakura looked up from their work. "Amazing Hinata," Shizune said. "Congratulations!"

Sakura nodded. "Congratulations Hinata!"

"Indeed," Kakashi agreed, congratulating her as well.

"Thank you," Hinata said to them all. She blushed and looked down in embarrassment and modesty at their praise.

"You know we should celebrate this," Sakura said excitedly. "We'll gather up everyone and throw a party for your promotion!"

"Oh no, that's quite all right, Sakura. You don't have to go through all that trouble for me," Hinata said.

Hiashi reached out and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It's all right, Hinata. Enjoy yourself. Today is your day to shine. You've earned it."

"Okay then," Hinata said with a smile.

Sakura grinned. "Great! I'll go get Ino and we'll put together something for tonight. Just leave it to me."

She and Shizune finished healing up Hiashi, and Sakura bade them all goodbye to go find her friend and start organizing things for the party later that night. Hiashi slipped on his robe and lay down upon the bed.

"Now, all you need to do is get some rest, Lord Hiashi," Shizune began, "and you should be back to your full strength tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Lady Shizune," he said with a nod.

"Well then, we should leave you to your rest, Hiashi," Kakashi said. He looked to the other two in the room. "Shall we go?"

Hinata nodded and bade farewell to her father before leaving the room. Shizune parted ways with them out in the hall as she had other patients and hospital duties to attend to, so Hinata was left with the Lord Hokage.

Kakashi smiled down at her behind his mask, his one visible eye twinkling at her. "Personally, I think your father just wanted to retire early. Being the leader is a lot of hard work. Believe me, after being the Hokage, I know. So I don't blame him for passing on the position to you," he told her. "It comes with a lot of responsibilities. Do you think you can handle it?"

Hinata thought about it. It was finally dawning on her, the weight of her upcoming future as clan head. There is so much that she still has to learn, but she will tackle everything head on. "Yes, I believe that I can, Kakashi-Sensei."

"Good, then I look forward to working with you."

A puzzled look crossed Hinata's face. "Working with you?" she repeated questioningly.

Kakashi nodded. "As the clan head you are now a part of the council for the Leaf Village. Most of the clan heads in the village make up this group."

Hinata nodded as she remembered that after the defeat of Madara Uchiha, the village had formed a new council to help rebuild the village after the war. The purpose of this new council was to aid the Hokage in any way and to prevent incidents like the Nine-Tails Fox attack and the Uchiha massacre from ever happening again. As the head of the Hyuga clan, the oldest and most noble clan of the Leaf Village, Hinata's father had been a strong presence within the group and she recalled many times when her father had been summoned to the Hokage's office for meetings. Now it was her turn to take part in the affairs of her beloved village.

"I look forward to working with you as well, Lord Hokage," Hinata told him. "And I hope to do you and the village proud."

Kakashi smiled at her again. "That's good to hear."

"Hinata?"

Both Hinata and Kakashi looked up to see Kurenai Yuhi holding the hand of her young daughter, who also had bright red eyes and dark hair like her mother. However, her skin tone was a shade darker, closer to that of her late father, Asuma Sarutobi.

"Kurenai-Sensei, hello," Hinata said, bowing. She looked to her sensei's daughter and said hello to her as well. The girl smiled back up at her.

The genjutsu master returned the greeting and bowed to the Hokage as well. "What brings you to the hospital, Hinata? You're not injured, are you?" Kurenai asked.

"Actually she came to drop her father off for some much needed medical attention," Kakashi explained joyfully. "She defeated him in a fight and has now become the head of the Hyuga clan."

"That's wonderful!" Kurenai said with sparking eyes. "I always knew that you could do it, Hinata."

"Thank you Sensei, but it's because you were such a wonderful teacher to me that I was able to become as strong as I am now. So, thank you for everything," Hinata said with a bow.

"Well, it helped that you were such a wonderful student," Kurenai said, smiling. She stepped towards her student and pulled her into an embrace. "I am very proud of you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled into the embrace. "Thank you, Sensei," she said again. "So why are you at the hospital? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, we're here for just a check up," Kurenai told her. She smiled down at her daughter. "Someone will be attending the ninja academy soon."

"I'm gonna be a great ninja like my mama and papa," the young girl proclaimed.

Kakashi smiled at the girl. "I can already tell that you will be," he told her and she beamed under his praise.

"Well, we should be going," Kurenai told them.

"Oh, Sakura and Ino are throwing a party in honor of Hinata's advancement later tonight, so of course the guest of honor's sensei should be there," Kakashi stated.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Send me the details once everything's all organized."

Hinata nodded and bade her teacher and her daughter farewell. Kakashi then parted from her as well, as he had some paperwork to get through as the Hokage, but he promised to see her later tonight. Hinata left the hospital, elated, and looking forward to the future.

"Hinata!"

She turned to see her teammates Shino, Kiba and Akamaru running up to her. Akamaru reached her first and he happily tackled her while licking her face. The force of the tackle nearly knocked her down, but Hinata felt the cushion of a swarm of Shino's beetles as they kept her from falling as well as helping her back onto her feet.

Kiba smiled at her sheepishly with a touch of apology. "Sorry about that, Hinata. Akamaru was just really excited. We came to congratulate you."

"We heard the news that you have become the clan head of the Hyugas," Shino said.

"Oh, how did you find out so fast?" Hinata asked them.

"We ran into Ino and Sakura a while back," Kiba told her. "Between the two of them and their big mouths the news will spread like wild fire across the whole village by sundown."

Akamaru barked in agreement and Hinata let out a small chuckle.

Kiba slid a companionable arm around her shoulders. "We should celebrate!"

"Ino and Sakura said they were going to throw a party later tonight," Hinata told him.

But he just waved it off. "They told us about that too, but I was thinking just the four of us, right now. We'll grab some rice balls and dumplings and go eat them out in our old training field in the forest. You know, like old times. What do ya say?"

"Sounds wonderful," Hinata said with a smile.

"Great! Shino will be the one treating," Kiba proclaimed happily.

"Why do I have to be the one treating everybody?" Shino asked Kiba with a raised brow.

"Because I don't have any money on me," Kiba said.

"Very well then," Shino replied. "But I will only be paying for Hinata and Akamaru. You Kiba, however, will owe me."

"Geez, you're no fun, Shino," Kiba said with a huff, but at the Bug-nin's look, he retracted his statement. "Fine, fine."

Hinata let out a small laugh at the exchange between her teammates. The four of them headed off to buy their food and eat it at their usual spot in the forest. They sat in a small circle, eating and chatting, reminiscing about the old times.

Hinata let out a small sigh. "I remember back when we all first became genin." She smiled inwardly. "I was pretty hopeless back then."

"No, you weren't Hinata," Kiba protested, but at her speaking glance he added, "well, you were kind of hopeless."

"I was pathetic," Hinata admitted.

"But you had potential," Shino told her. "Kurenai-Sensei always said that you were a diamond in the rough, and that you just needed some polishing."

"Yeah, and look at how shiny you turned out," Kiba pointed out jokingly, following the metaphor. "No, but seriously Hinata, you've gotten a lot stronger since then. You've come a long way."

Shino nodded in agreement. "And you will go even further. I know it."

Hinata smiled at them all. She crawled over to both Shino and Kiba and wrapped her arms around them in a warm embrace as she closed her eyes. "I have both of you to thank in part for my success. You guys helped me so much." Hinata opened her eyes and saw Akamaru's face in front of hers. She smiled at the dog. "Thank you as well, Akamaru."

The giant dog barked happily and licked her face once again. The four of them continued their little picnic until well late in the afternoon. Once the food was all done an eaten, they parted ways, promising to see each other at the party later at night. Hinata waved her friends goodbye with a smile on her face. Before she went home back to the Hyuga compound she made a stop at the carpenter's shop and asked for assistance in repairing the damage to the dojo that she and her father had done. The workers there agreed to pay a visit the next day, and Hinata thanked them in advance. When she arrived at the compound, her younger sister was the first to greet her.

"Hinata, where have you been all afternoon?" Hanabi asked.

"I was with Kiba and Shino," Hinata told her. "Why, did something happen while I was gone?" she asked, worried that she had already made a bumble of her position as clan head.

"No, but I was waiting for you to come back!" Hanabi said. "I wanted to ask you about your twin lion fist move. Do you think you can teach it to me?"

"Of course, Hanabi," Hinata told her sister. "It took me three years to perfect it, but with your quick learning skills I imagine that you'll master it in half the time."

Hanabi beamed under her praise. "Neji said he'd help me too."

"Where is Neji?" Hinata asked, looking around

"He went with Tenten to help her with your party. Sakura and Ino asked her to help and she asked him to help her. I'm invited too, aren't I?"

"Yes, of course."

The two sisters walked together down the halls of the Hyuga household only to bump into their grandfather. He was an elderly man with a slight slouch in his back, requiring the use of a cane for support as he walked. Despite this, he still exhibited an aura of force and power that was enough to intimidate even the most robust and healthy of young men.

"Is Hiashi all right?" he asked his eldest granddaughter.

"Yes," Hinata said with a bow of respect. "Lady Shizune said that he just needs a day of rest. He should be back home tomorrow."

Her grandfather nodded. He then walked past the girls, but then turned to look over his shoulder at them. "I heard you will be having a party with your friends tonight." At Hinata's nod, he continued. "Don't overdo it. Tomorrow's a big day for you, and from then on it will only get harder."

"Yes, Grandfather," Hinata replied. "I know."

Their grandfather turned to look Hinata straight in the eye. His gaze seemed to scrutinize her, searching for conviction in the words that she had just said to him. Seeming to find what he was looking for, he nodded and then left the two girls alone in the hallway. Hanabi was the first to speak.

"Grandfather's always been kind of cold, hasn't he?" she said.

Hinata couldn't fully agree with her sister about her assessment about their grandfather. It wasn't that he was cold, but more that he knew what being head of the clan entailed. He had been the head himself a long time ago, so he knew all about the hardships that she would be facing in the future. Hinata decided she would take her grandfather's words at heart, but for tonight, she would enjoy herself just once.

She smiled at her younger sister. "Come on, we have a party to get ready for."

* * *

Hinata was impressed at how well the party was put together in such a short time. She had to commend Sakura and Ino, and Tenten and Neji as well. They had rented out a large private room at a restaurant, so they would have it all to themselves for the night. The room was decorated beautifully with streamers and paintings painted by Sai himself. Luckily, every one of the Konoha 12 was able to attend, even all the teachers as well.

Hanabi was describing the fight between her sister and her father to everyone as they ate and drank while they listened attentively. "…and then she came at him with this powerful jutsu where the chakra around her hands turned into lions. It was incredible!" she said excitedly.

"Wow Hinata," Naruto said with a grin. "You're really amazing!"

Hinata blushed. "Thank you, Naruto."

Both Shikamaru and Choji lifted their glasses. "I propose we make a toast," Choji said.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "To Hinata, for being the first one of our group to reach the high and exalted position of clan head."

"Hear, hear," Ino and Sakura chimed in.

Everyone raised their glasses to the new Hyuga clan head. "To Hinata!" They all said as they clinked their glasses with the person next to them and took a sip.

Hinata smiled at everyone. "Thank you."

Kakashi leaned towards her with a bottle of sake in his hands. "Lady Hinata, would you allow me the honor of pouring you a cup of sake?"

Hinata's eyes widened at the honor but she politely refused. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-Sensei, but no alcohol for me tonight. Tomorrow is my first official day as clan head. I will need a clear head."

"Ah, I see. Forgive me," Kakashi said as he pulled the bottle back. "You're already thinking with a clear head. You'll make a fine leader."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Lee brought a cup forward. "I'll take a cup, Kakashi-Sensei!" he proclaimed happily, eager to receive such an honor.

Three forceful voices cried "NO!" at the same time as Guy, Neji and Tenten stood up to stop Kakashi from pouring Lee any alcohol. Everyone else just laughed.

The rest of the night was filled with merriment as everyone ate, drank, sang, and chatted about the good ol' days. More toasts were made: another for Hinata, one to the Hyuga clan, one to the Leaf village, and one to the power of youth, the last one being proposed by Guy. Kurenai had to leave the party early to put her daughter to bed, but she congratulated Hinata once again on her accomplishment before she left.

Well into the late night, nearly half the people in the room were either asleep or passed out from eating and drinking too much. Hanabi was amongst the ones that had fallen asleep. Hinata pushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her sister's face back behind her ear.

"How about we call it a night?" Kakashi suggested.

"Yeah, I think we've demolished this room well enough," Tenten stated, looking around at the mess they had created, "even without Lee getting his hands on the alcohol."

"How are we going to pay for all this anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I just told the restaurant owners to put it on Kakashi-Sensei's tab," Sakura said rather innocently.

"W-what?"

Everyone, everyone that was still awake that is, laughed. Kakashi shook his head, but he was still had his usual good humor.

"Fine then, but you all have to help get everyone safely back home. Everyone that's not overly drunk or asleep, pick a person and take them home," he ordered.

Guy picked up a sleeping Lee and heaved him onto his back. "Kakashi, I bet that I can take more people home than you!" he challenged his rival.

"Um Guy, I don't think you should try carrying more than one person," Kakashi said, but Guy was already heaving Shikamaru upon his back as well. Kakashi flinched at the bruises that Lee would have in the morning.

Luckily, Choji reached up and took his best friend from Guy while Sakura and Tenten shook Ino awake. Shino helped Kiba on top of Akamaru. Naruto lifted an unconscious Sai and slung one of his arms around his shoulders. Kakashi went to help him. Hinata was about to lift her sister up, but Neji intervened.

"I got her," he told his cousin, as he lifted the younger Hyuga onto his back.

Hinata made sure her sister was secure upon Neji's back and then she turned to everyone. She bowed to them all. "Thank you everyone, for tonight. I had a lovely time."

They all said goodbye to each other, and Hinata and Neji began making their way back home to the Hyuga compound. They walked in silence beneath the moon. Hinata breathed the cool night air deep into her lungs and then exhaled it out in a long sigh.

"Tired?" Neji asked her.

"A bit," she replied. "You?"

Neji merely nodded. He felt Hanabi slipping a little bit so he lifted her up with a slight jostle. They kept continued their walk in silence.

"Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I will be a good clan head?" she asked him.

Neji paused before he spoke. "No, I don't think you will b a good clan head."

Hinata stiffened at his reply and stopped in her tracks. His approval meant a great deal to her and if he didn't believe in her, then how could she believe in herself? Noticing that Hinata had paused, Neji stopped in front of her and turned around. He was smiling.

"I don't _think_," he began explaining, "Because I know that you will be an excellent clan head for the Hyuga clan."

Hinata brightened at this. She looked down and nodded. "Thank you, Neji," she told him. "Thank you for everything."

Neji nodded, and the two of them continued on home together.

* * *

Author's Note:

Holy Crap! This chapter was twice as long as the last one! I honestly didn't mean for it to be this long, but I had wanted to put the fight and everyone's reaction to Hinata becoming clan head in the same chapter. Who knows if the future chapters will be this long? We'll see.

Anyway, please leave a review!


End file.
